


Day 15: Overstimulation

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [15]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Smut, Snark, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Nick makes it back to Luciana and Troy in time to help with the end of Luci’s heat. - Follow up story to Day 13: Gags





	Day 15: Overstimulation

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna note I had waaay too much fun writing this.  
> ENJOY!

Nick could smell it even before he reached the stairs that led up to where he knew Luciana and Troy were hiding. He smelled slick, cum, the telltale pheromones that meant Luciana was in heat. It took him four days, but he made it back. Found an old toy RC car that he attached a speaker to and used to lead the horde away with the amplified sound of a toy duck quacking.

Apparently, he hadn’t gotten back fast enough.

When he made it upstairs he found them, naked and tangled together on an old mattress. He cracked a smile at that. They hadn’t been like that long. He could see where Troy was still inside Luciana from their last round. Knot not having had enough time to go down fully yet, if he had to hazard a guess.

He bent down, unlacing his shoes before toeing them off and starting to remove his t-shirt and the camo pants he’d stolen from Troy days ago. He was already getting hard. The smell of Luci’s heat and their combined scents heavy in the air, hitting him like a freight train to the senses..

Neither of them stirred until he came to kneel on the corner of the mattress, a hand stroking his cock lazily as he watched Troy open tired blue eyes and blink over at him.

Giving a tired grin, Troy brushed Luciana’s hair back from where it was covering the both of them before whispering in her ear. “Luci, hey, wake up. Nicky’s back.” he said sweetly, kissing her cheek as her eyes fluttered open.

Nick gave a little wave before crawling forward and draping himself over the both of them at an angle. “I’m sorry I took so long. Had to improvise. Looks like I missed some fun.” he said with a smirk.

Luciana gave a small moan at the feel of him against her back. “I was starting to think I was going to just have this one to fuck me through my heat.” she teased, slapping Troy’s chest lightly. ”Not that he’s a bad stand in, but i missed you.” She noted, voice giving away that she was still a bit tired.

Nick laughed at that. “I told you he was good. Believe me now?” He asked kissing her shoulder as he moved back, one hand holding him up while the other moved down her body slowly. Her skin was hot, her heat reaching its peak. She would have woken up soon needing to go another round. Probably had made Troy go at it several times already if the tired look he was giving was anything to go on.

Luciana hummed a yes, moaning when Nick pushed the tip of a finger inside her alongside Troy’s cock to see if his knot was down enough yet for them to separate them. It was.

“You up for a round with me?” He asked, already pulling Troy’s cock out of her and resisting the urge to moan at the fresh smell of slick and cum that followed.

Troy groaned, hips jerking a little. He wasn’t hard anymore, but the smell had an effect on him nonetheless. He could already feel himself rallying and getting ready to go again.

Luciana pushed herself up, smirking down at Troy before turning her head to look at Nick where he settled on his side looking at the both of them. “I don’t know. You think I should?” She asked Troy.

Troy cracked a grin at that. “I mean, he did take his dear sweet time getting here. But then again, I’m assuming that means he led the dead pretty far away before making it back to us. I think that’s deserving of a reward, don’t you?” he mused, eyes dropping from her face to her breasts, which he was now cupping and playing with idly.

Nick groaned, he’d imagined the two of them like this before, but with much less sass involved. At least in regard to him fucking one of them. “Come on, you know I got back as fast as I could.”

They both grinned, Luci moving to push Nick over onto his back before going to straddle him. Troy rolled onto his side then, watching as Luciana leaned down and brought her and Nick’s lips together in a soft kiss.

Nick tried to chase her lips when she pulled away a moment later, but found his head being turned and his lips finding Troy’s instead. This kiss was more heated. Hungry. He could feel Luciana’s lips on his throat, her breath on his skin as she took in the scent of her Alpha before nipping at his throat and moving to sink down on his cock. It was always her favorite position, being on top. Made her feel like she had some control even when she was half out of her mind with her heat. And he loved giving her that control.

He moaned into Troy’s mouth as Luciana started to ride him. One hand on Nick’s chest and the other tangling in Troy’s hair. She pulled him away, breaking their kiss much to both men’s disappointment.  

“You can touch me.” She said to Troy, smiling at the look of shock on his face as he nodded and scrambled to kneel behind her.

Nick pushed himself up on his elbows, watching as Troy got up close behind Luciana, his hands coming to fondle her breasts after a moment of getting himself situated. He smiled down at Nick from over her shoulder. “Fuck..” Nick groaned before biting his lower lip.

Troy winked at him, his hands working Luciana like a musician works an instrument. The sounds coming out of her were beautiful. So hot as she moved up and down on Nick’s cock. Body twitching and clenching around him.

“He’s… a fast learner…” Luciana managed to gasp out, a shudder running through her as Nick bucked his hips right as Troy pinched both of her nipples lightly.  

Nick wanted to laugh, say he’d told her so before, but all he could do was moan and reach out to touch her, touch the both of them. One hand going to rub her clit while the other went up to cover one of Troy’s where it continued to fondle Luci’s breast.

“I’m glad you two are getting along so well…” He managed to say after a few moments of watching the two of them. Luciana had let her head fall back, resting on Troy’s shoulder as he helped work her towards the edge. He could tell from the way Troy was moving that he must be hard again, rutting his cock against Luciana’s ass most likely.

Troy chuckled, hooking his chin over Luci’s shoulder to look down at Nick. “Oh, I think we’re past just getting along. Four days without you is a long time, Nicky. Hell, I’d say were at least friends now.” he wagered.

Luciana rolled her head to the side, nipping at Troy’s neck in a way that clearly surprised him. Usually only mates do things like that, and she’d never showed interest in him like that before. “More than friends.” she managed to say, voice high with how worked up she was. She was obviously getting overstimulated, the lightest touch making her moan and writhe now.

Nick could feel how close she was getting, and his knot hadn’t even started to form yet. He smiled at the two of them, speeding up the strokes of his thumb as he teased her sensitive clit. “Really? That mean I can look forward to more moments like this in the future? Because seeing you two like this is seriously hot.”

Troy moaned at the thought, hips moving faster as let himself rut against Luciana’s ass. He’d used some of her slick to lube himself up before moving to fondle her breasts, and god he was happy he had. He was verging on being too sensitive now. He wasn’t used to helping an omega through their heat. “I’m up for it of Luci is.” he said, nuzzling her neck lightly and breathing in the heady scent of her.

She nodded, hands coming to grip the ones on her breasts tightly as she worked her hips faster. She came a moment later, walls clenching around Nick and triggering his knot to being to grow.

He thrust up into her, working her through it, then slowed to a lazy roll of his hips as he bit his lip and waited for her to regain her breath and start moving on her own again. His knot was caught when she finally did, and she moaned loudly as she stared to grind down onto it.  

Troy had popped his own knot just listening to her and feeling the way she writhed in his arms. He kept one arm around her torso, holding her steady as he brought the other behind her, stroking himself now in quick jerks that had him panting in her ear the closer he got.

Watching the two of them was too much. Troy, nuzzling his face into Luciana’s neck as he worked himself over, free hand still teasing one of her nipples. Luciana moving in desperate little jerks of her hips as she rode Nick towards her second orgasm.

Nick came to the smell of Troy’s cum hitting Luciana’s skin and the feel of her walls spasming around his knot in her second orgasm.

A moment later the two collapsed forward on top of Nick, their combined weight almost too much and also not enough. He groaned, pulling his arms out from under then and letting them fall at his sides. “Guys… You’re heavy…” he rasped, hoping Troy would get up.

“Tough.” Troy grumbled from where his face was pressed into Luciana’s shoulder.

Luciana giggled, nuzzling her face into Nick’s throat like she had with Troy days before. “I missed you.” she said sleepily. “I want both of you when I’m in heat from now on… This is good…” she said with a contented sigh.

Nick smiled at that, opening his eyes to find Troy smiling down at the both of them as he lifted up just enough to grab a ratty looking blanket and pull it over the lot of them.  

“Fine with me.” Nick said, not missing the way Troy looked relieved at moment before settling back down to lay on top of them both again. Nick managed to fall asleep, content and warm beneath both of his mates.  

When he woke up the next morning he found that Luciana’s heat was over, and the two of them were locked together from going at it again while Nick was out like a light. Four days with little sleep apparently gives you the ability to sleep through the sounds of your mates having loud sex right beside you.

Nick laughed it off and left them to wait out Troy’s knot going down so they could pack up the supplied they’d found and get the hell out of there.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
